Awaiting Love
by Rose Petals and Ink Stains
Summary: Erik meets a mysterious woman, with a beauty and intelligence that few can compare to. Will awaiting love ignite, or will passions of the flesh consume them? Please R&R.
1. Beginnings

Dear Readers,  
It seems you have stumbled upon my humble Phan fiction, this is my first time writing one, and am hoping all goes well, since I normally only write poetry. So, for your enjoyment, I present, Awaiting Love Chapter One.

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

P.S. Review please! Your feedback is very important to me!

* * *

A man sat in the darkened corner of a Parisian tavern, scribbling furiously in a leather bound journal. He was dressed casually in black pants and a red silk shirt, a black cloak hung loosely around his shoulders and he wore an ebony mask where there had once been a white one. However, the former phantom of the opera had changed little in the two years since the day _she_ had left him. Erik paused in his writing long enough to realize this and snatched the untouched glass of wine from the table before him. He drank deeply, emptying the glass before setting it back down. Almost absently he reached into his cloak and stroked the Punjab lasso he kept there, briefly wondering if today was the day he should use it to end his miserable existence. 

"No," Erik thought, "I'm no coward."

It was during the thirty seconds or so when all this occurred, that a young woman entered the tavern. Erik's gaze was drawn to her as her silvery gray eyes glanced around nervously. He took in the deep violet dress she wore that went gracefully with her movements, and the deep chocolate brown hair that she wore up in a loose bun. She seemed as if she were looking for someone when her gaze rested on him. Noting the mask, she made her way towards the corner table where Erik was seated.

Erik looked up at the woman who now stood in front of the table where he was seated. "Excuse me, monsieur?" she said, wringing her hands. Erik noticed the melodic tone to her voice and wondered if she had ever had singing lessons.

"Can I help you mademoiselle?"

"Would you be Monsieur Erik? I was told that I could find him here."

"Well, mademoiselle, it seems you have found him , what is it you want from me?"

"Madame Giry contacted me and said she knew a dear friend that needed somewhere to go, you, so I've come to offer you a place to stay at my home...it's quite large, and rather lonely with no one but myself and a few servants."

Erik looked at the woman before him with disbelief brewing in his mind. Had Madame Giry really referred to him as a "dear friend"? True she had been doing all she could to help him since the Opera House had burnt, but asking some woman to take him in? It sounded quite ludicrous to Erik, however it dawned on him that Madame Giry might be putting this woman before him in an attempt to get his mind off Chri - _her. _Erik sighed. "Do you know who I am mademoiselle?" Erik asked. "Yes," the woman replied, "Madame Giry filled me in on much of your tale."

"And despite knowing who I am, a monster, a murderer, you would still willingly take me into your home?"

"Y-yes, Monsieur." she said.

"You do not sound so sure, mademoiselle."

"I am sure, my home is open to you, Monsieur Erik." she nodded decisively as if to add emphasis to her statement. Erik smiled vaguely, "Well then if we are to live together then we should call each other by our first names. Call me Erik. And your name, mademoiselle?"

"My name is Inara," she said smiling.


	2. Heaven Sent

Dear Readers,  
I know, I know, my chapters are short, and it takes me some time to continue, but I am a very busy person with school and such, I write when I can. . Now, may I present Chapter 2! Please review!

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 2 - Heaven Sent

It was two weeks since the occurences at a Parisian bar, when a carriage, carrying Erik within it, pulled up in front of a sprawling mansion. Erik peered out the window at the palacial estate, his clouded eyes mirroring his troubled mind. "Heaven sent," Erik said under his breath. He had discoverd the meaning of Inara's name soon after meeting her. It was Arabic for heaven sent, and Erik had found the irony in this very cynical. He had forsaken God and all hopes of heaven long ago. As Erik sat in the carriage waiting for it to stop he realized suddenly that Inara had never given him her last name. He found it strange that he hadn't realized such before, however he made a mental note to ask her. It was then that Erik noticed Inara through his window. She was standing on the front steps to waiting to welcome him. He took in her figure in the deep blue day gown, and the long locks of hair that framed her face and hung down her back. Erik had a brief image of himself running his fingers through that rich brown hair, and quickly dismissed it. Erik's lust was becoming harder for him to control these days, and he very much feared the day when a cold bath no longer worked. "No woman would have me willingly," he thought, "and if I desired a common whore I could have taken one years ago." Erik didn't realize it at the time but it was the first time he had fantasized about a woman that wasn't Christine. Perhap he will be able to move on.

The carriage came to a halt, and Erik stepped out into the bright light of day as Inara swept up to him with a joyous smile on her face . "I'm so glad you've arrived, Erik," She said holding out her hand to shake his. Erik found it odd that a woman would offer her hand to shake like a man would, so instead of shaking her hand he took it in his and bowed slightly, brushing his lips against her knuckles. When he stood straight he noticed a light blush coloring Inara's cheeks. "It is always a pleasure to see your smiling face, mademoiselle."

Inara was quite flustered by his actions, and stammered a bit as she spoke, " Y-yes, well, um, welcome to my humble home. I hope you enjoy living here with me." Erik smiled weakly, living here, above ground, would take some getting used to. "Come, let me show you to your rooms," Inara said as she stepped into the house. Erik followed close behind her, slightly intriguied that she had said _rooms_, and he wondered just what she meant.

Erik followed Inara up a very large and intricately carved staricase, then through a maze of hallways until they came to stop in front of a white washed wooden door with golden letters painted on it, reading _Musical Rooms. _Inara took a small metal ring out of her pocket, which had three small keys hanging from it, and held one of the keys up for Erik to see. "This key leads into the main sitting room, this door," she said, gesturing to the door they stood before. "This second key unlocks your bedroom, and this third key is for the library which I will show you the way to in a moment." She then took the first key and used it to unlock the door and led him inside.


	3. Musical Seduction

Dear Reader,  
I apologize for the long wait, however school has occupied me completely. I shall try to update as often as I can.  
I give you Chapter 3! Please review!

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 3 Musical Seduction 

As Inara led Erik into the Music Rooms that were to be his dwelling place, the first thing he noticed was the grand piano placed in front of the bay windows. The room was simple, yet magnificent in its own way. The floor was hard wood, and the walls were painted a light crème color. There was a large fireplace with plump armchairs placed around it that would be very inviting on a cold night. However, Erik saw none of this. He headed straight for the piano, having not played in weeks, perhaps even months, the piano called to him, and he intended to answer. Inara was trying to lead him to a door over to the left, but gave up when he began to play, his fingers gently caressing the keys before he sat down and commenced.

Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun  
To understand my, my intimate is no one  
When the director sold the show, who bought its last rites?  
They cut the cast, the music, and the lights

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Twenty-six years end, still speaking in these tongues  
Such revelations while understood by no one  
When the new actor stole the show, who questioned his grace?  
Please clear the house of ill-acquired taste

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something  
Give me something, give me something real

I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
Pieced together incomplete and empty…

The music had a haunting quality to it, and Inara was slowly drawn to Erik's side, mesmerized by the sound of his voice. As he continued to sing she sat next to him on the piano bench and, laying her head to rest on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and breathed in the sound of the music.

…This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I ever end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone

This is my line, this is eternal  
How did I end up here?  
Discarnate, preternatural  
My prayers to disappear  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
To this nature, so unnatural  
I remain alone.

As the music came to an end Erik noticed Inara beside him. She looked up at him, moving her head from it's resting place on his shoulder, put her hand gently on the left side of his face, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

To be continued... 

Just a note, I am only using AFI's lyrics, the way they are sung is diferent when Erik sings them.


	4. Passions

Dear Reader;  
Well, I stayed home today, since I have caught a cold, and decieded to write chapter 4 while I was just sitting here. I hope you enjoy.

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 4: Passions

The kiss was brief, barely a brushing of lips, however that brushing of lips sent a fire through Erik's body. Inara drew her lips away from his, blushing deeply.

"I-I I'm so sorry, I was so caught up in the sound of your music…" she said.

Erik got up from the piano bench, quite flustered by that slightest bit of contact. "Yes, well, I believe you were trying to show me something over here," Erik said, heading for the door she had been attempting to lead him to a moment ago. Inara got up from the piano bench and walked over to the door. "Ah, yes, well, this door leads to your bedroom," she said as she opened the door. Erik stepped into the room and was overwhelmed by the grandeur of it. In the middle of the room stood a large four poster bed, hung with heavy red velvet curtains. The coverlet was of silk and velvet colored the purest black and silver. Erik felt that it was a bed that just called for you to fall into it with a lover in your arms. "HA!" he thought, "such grandeur to waste on mere sleeping." The room itself was much darker then the outer one, the walls were paneled with a dark brown wood, and the windows were covered in heavy drapery.

"The rooms are perfect, you are to kind, Mademoiselle Inara."

"Oh, it's nothing really," Inara said, blushing ever so slightly. "Now, let me show you to the library."

Inara led the way out of the room and down the corridor. The library was only a few doors away from Erik's room, Library painted in bold letters across the door. Inara held up the last key on the ring, and then used it to unlock the library door. "I keep this door locked, otherwise the servants may hide themselves up here and neglect their duties." She then handed the key ring to Erik and led him inside.

Erik was amazed by the sheer size of the room. "Have you read all of these?" he asked. "Most," Inara replied, "There are some books I've just acquired on the shelves near the windows that I have yet to read." As Erik walked up and down the rows and rows of book lined shelves he felt as if it might never end. Against the back wall were two spiral staircases leading up to the next level, and another staircase on that level leading to the third and final level. This final level had a large hearth, a desk, and an assortment of oversized chairs. "This is where I come to sit and read," Inara said, stating the rather obvious. "I believe I shall be spending many a night in this room," Erik said. He had noticed many books that even he had not read. "And I shall very much enjoy your company," Inara replied.

They left the library, entering the corridor once more. "If you ever have need of me this door right here," Inara said gesturing the door directly across from the library, "leads to my own rooms, you may explore the house as much as you like, and my servants will cater to your needs, I shall bid you farewell for now. If you'd like to join me for dinner it is served in the dining room at six."

"Until six, then," Erik said, yet again taking Inara's hand and placing a light kiss upon it. With that he headed back towards his room and the piano within, a new composition playing in his head.

Erik entered his rooms, locking the door behind him. He lightly ran his finger tips over his lips, remembering the kiss. He should have stopped her, this he knew. However, his body yearned for the contact. That kiss, just a brushing of lips, had sent a fire burning through him. He would have to be more careful around Inara, he did not want to harm her because he could not control his body's carnal urges. With that Erik sat down at the piano and poured his soul into the passionate melodies.

Dinner that night was uneventful, filled with the common pleasantries of society, the kiss which occurred went unmentioned, and life went on.

* * *

to be continued... 


	5. Romantic Nightmares

Dear Reader,  
No reviews, eh? I so hoped I would have ATLEAST 10... :sighs: No matter, I shall still continue writing...I give you chapter 6.

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 5: Romantic Nightmares

Erik tumbled into the black and silver velvet of his four poster bed, Inara in his arms. He kissed her passionately as she desperately tried to remove his clothes. "Calm yourself, my darling," Erik said, trailing kisses along her neck. He had yearned for this moment for far to long, and he intended to make it last. Erik kissed her passionately yet again. Suddenly felt his mask being pulled off, and heard Inara's terrified screams before he could cover his face…

Erik woke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. "Damned dream again," he muttered. Erik got up and went to the wash basin, splashing cool water on his face. This nightmarish fantasy had been plaguing him since his first night in Inara's home. He had hoped it would have left by now, having spent two months in her home, however the dream had only grown in its intensity. Erik hoped to no end that it was a mere dream and not a premonition of what was to be. Unable to sleep any longer, Erik pulled a dark red robe on over his night clothes and headed for the library.

Erik spent a moment roaming the vast library, looking for a suitable book before deciding on an anthology of fairy tales. Not something he would usually read, however something about the book called out to him to read it.

Book in hand he headed for the third level sitting area. As he reached the circle of armchairs he noticed a figure curled up in one of them intently reading a book. As he neared he realized it was Inara, he walked towards her, not realizing how silent he naturally walked. "Good evening, Inara," Erik said. Inara jumped in her chair, dropping the book, "Dear Lord, you startled me!" she said.

"I apologize, that was not my intention," he said, bending and picking up her book. He looked at the cover realizing it was a book he himself had read several times, Karma Sutra. Inara blushed when she saw recognition of the title in his eyes as he handed her the book. "Broadening your horizons, mademoiselle?" Erik asked jokingly. Inara laughed a little nervously, "Yes, well, um…"

"What is it that you find so interesting about such books?" he asked.

Inara blushed even more deeply, "Well, I…men are often intimidated by intelligent women, Erik. If you haven't noticed I never have any gentleman callers. I've found society doesn't easily accept a woman that wants to know more then a finishing school is willing to teach."

Erik noticed that fierce intelligence in her eyes again. It would come out unexpected, glittering brightly in her silver eyes, as if daring the other person to challenge her. Inara continued, "By reading these books I believe that even if I can't be the witless housewife men in society so desire, at least I can offer something to a husband…" she trailed off. Erik was surprised by her, something that was not easily done. He wanted desperately to go over to her in her chair, sweep her up into his arms and show her that she didn't have to be a thoughtless twit nor well known in the carnal ways to attract a man. Society had shunned her, taught her that a woman shouldn't seek intelligence, that she shouldn't want anymore then a pretty face and a rich husband in life. She had the rarity of being intelligent and beautiful, and she should revel in that. Such a combination in these days was like finding a rose in a field of ash.

Erik gave her a smile, "We both know what it is to be shunned by society," he said. She smiled meekly, then glanced at the clock on the mantel, "It's late, and I should be in bed," she said.

"Oh, no, don't leave yet, I should like some company this evening," Erik said, the words coming out of his mouth before he could speak them, surprising both himself and Inara. "Well…alright," Inara said. She sat back in the armchair, drawing her shawl closer around her. "What is it you are reading?" she asked.

"It seems to be a book of fairy tales, now exactly something I would normally read, but this one calls to me."

Inara glanced at the cover, "Ah," she said, "That one contains the tale of _Beauty and the Beast_, I am not surprised that it would appeal to you. Shall I read it aloud for you? It is one of my favorites."

Erik consented, handing her the book. He had to admit he was quite intrigued merely by the title of this tale, and he listened to her speak with great interest.

"Once upon a time in a little village…"

They sat this way, Inara reading and Erik listening to the words with the intensity of a scholar as Beauty met the cursed prince, and slowly they fell in love with one another, ending with the prince's death, rebirth, and the happily ever after that Erik knew, despite the story's similarities to his own tale, would never be his. He let a single tear trail down his cheek as he thought of this, not realizing that Inara had set the book down and moved to stand before him. She reached down and gently wiped his tear away with her thumb. He looked up at her, and thought that for just a fleeting moment he saw love mingled with the intelligence shining in her eyes. She moved her hand away, "We both should try and get some sleep," Inara said. "I've something to ask you in the morning."

"Why can you not ask me now?" Erik asked.

"I'd prefer to wait for morning, I'm not sure if I have the gall to ask you just now."

Erik merely nodded his head before speaking, "Well then goodnight, fair maiden," bowing with a bit of a flourish and planting a kiss on her hand. "Sweet dreams, Erik." They parted at the library door going to their separate bed chambers. And for once, Erik's nightmare did not return when he closed his eyes.

* * *

to be continued... 


	6. Teach Me

Dear Reader,

I know, I know, it has been some time since I last updated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE REVIEW. I am already working on the next chapter, and I'd very much like to have 30 reviews! .

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 6: Teach Me 

Erik woke the next morning from his blessedly dreamless sleep to the sound of knocking at his chamber's door. Getting out of bed he placed his mask on, and went to answer the knock.

There was a young girl, one of Inara's maids, standing outside the door.

"Good morning, Monsieur, Lady Inara requests that you join her for breakfast in the library this morning," the maid said.

"Merci, let her know that I shall be along in a moment, my dear girl,"

The maid blushed, "Oui, Monsieur," she curtseyed and went on her way. As Erik closed the door, he could of sworn he had seen the girl bat her eyelashes at him.

A short while later Erik entered the library looking magnificent in his black pants and white collared dress shirt. Inara looked up as he neared, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach, and couldn't help but wonder, as she often did, what it would be like to be in his arms. She blushed lightly, "Good morning, Erik! I trust you slept well?" Erik gave a small bow and sat across from Inara, before replying, "Good morning, my dear. And, yes, I slept wonderfully last night." He poured himself a cup of tea and took a scone from the plate on the table. Inara smiled, "Well, I suppose I shall get right to the point of why I asked you to breakfast, Erik."

"Yes, you have kept me very much in suspense, mademoiselle," Erik said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have had good reason to, Erik. I am very hesitant in asking this of you. Erik…" she trailed off.

"Well? Out with it Inara!"

"Would you teach me to sing, Erik?"

"That is all? Yes, Inara I shall teach you. I must warn you, though, I am ruthless when it comes to music. I demand perfection. Now, please stand and sing your scales for me."

Inara smiled, relieved that he has agreed. "Thanks you, Erik, and I am prepared to obtain perfection." With that Inara stood and sang her scales. Perfectly.

"Are you sure you need lessons? I've never heard scales sung like that without prior training. Sing something else for me Inara."

"I have never been taught to sing, and I was always told I had a horrible voice," Inara stated. Before walking over to a bookshelf and pulling down a leather folder.

"Please play this on the piano to accompany my singing, Erik." She handed him the folder and he walked over to the piano, opened the folder and began to play.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more.

Erik was stunned, to say the least, by her singing. So passionate, so perfect. The last thing she neededwas singing lessons. Erik got up from the piano, walked to Inara, took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_The song is Breath No More, By Evanescence. _

_REVIEW!_


	7. Don't Leave Me This Way

Dear Reader,  
I know, it has been quite awhile, but I've been busy with college and such. Enjoy Chapter 7.

Your Obediant Servant,  
Kagome

* * *

Chapter 7: Don't Leave Me This Way

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, and Erik was the first to speak,

"You sing so beautifully, Inara, whoever told you that you could not is a complete idiot."

"Oh, Erik," Inara said breathlessly.

He still held her in his arms, and her body ached for him more then ever. Inara blushed, she was ashamed with herself, but she was one step closer to making Erik love her. She pressed against him and Erik sighed, the passion of the music still coursing through his body. He caught her lips in another kiss, this one deeper and rougher, their bodies pressed closer together, the kiss leaving them both breathless. Erik trailed light kisses from her lips down to her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Inara as he softly bit the side of her neck. Just then there was a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning as rain came pounding at the windows, they both jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Erik watched the rain pouring down, and slowly came to his senses. His gaze settled on Inara, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes, and then he abruptly turned and fled the room.

"Erik!" Inara rushed after him following him to the main door, he flung the doors open and walked out into the storm, Inara close behind. She grabbed his shoulder, the rain pouring down and soaking her hair and clothes. "Erik, where are you going?!" He turned, glad that the rain hid the tears streaming down the visible side of his face.

"I can't do this, Inara, I don't deserve this. I'm leaving before either of us gets hurt."

With that Erik turned to leave, the rain still streaming down, Inara grabbed his hand, and catching him off guard pulled him to her and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Don't leave me this way, Erik."

Inara wrapped her arms firmly around Erik, her head against his chest, crying softly against him. He looked down at her, at the way she held him, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. They stood there, the rain like tears pouring down on them, and held each other. Erik disentangled their arms, and took Inara's hand before leading her back into the house.


	8. The Plot Thickens

Inara led Erik back into the house, the two of them dripping water onto the tiled floor.

"We should go upstairs and get dry," said Erik, he leaned down and kissed her lightly, before heading up the stairs.

Inara returned to her room and pealed off her soaked clothing, wrapping herself in a warm cotton robe and putting her hair up in a towel. One of the servants had left a letter on her dresser, and as she turned it over to open it she stared at the seal in brief horror.

"No," she thought, "No, this will ruin everything," breaking the seal she read the letter quickly.

_My darling wife,_

_I'll be returning home for a brief visit in three days time. I miss you dearly, and pray you are well._

_Your loving husband,_

His name was signed with a flourish, flashy, much like everything else about him.

" He hasn't shown up here for six months, and now he decides to stop home, he will ruin everything. He'll probably even show up with one of his little whores again as well."

She gasped, holding her hand to her face, "What am I going to tell Erik."


End file.
